Changes
by LE McMurray
Summary: Daniel has to make a change in his life.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Yep it's a little late but I found it and thought I'd just post it.

* * *

Gentle flakes floated to the ground covering the world in a soft white blanket as far as the eye could see. Far above the street a small light in an apartment window highlighted a shadow revealing the presence of the owner.

Daniel stood watching the snowfall a soft smile on his face. It had taken him a long time to realise what it was he needed to change but he had finally worked it out.

A small Christmas tree sat on the windowsill, the first one he'd had since his return to Earth all those years ago. He finally knew what he was doing wrong, he had been living for revenge. He wasn't honouring her strength; he was forgetting her gentle nature.

"You are still unsure," Shifu said, announcing his presence to Daniel.

"A little," Daniel replied not turning round but smiling to have the boy with him, "I've lived with this hate for a long time."

"Releasing a burden is not an easy thing," the boy reminded him.

Daniel sighed, "I guess so."

"I am a reminder of all you lost," Shifu said sadly, "My coming to you must increase the pain you feel."

"No," Daniel turned and knelt down to face the boy, "Shifu, I hate what happened to your mother. I hate that she's gone and you'll never get to know her but I could never wish you away."

Daniel touched the child's shoulder, "I held you the moment you were born and I loved you then. Giving you to Oma was the hardest decision I have ever had to make."

"But I am not your son," Shifu's voice was filled with sadness and longing.

Daniel gave a soft smile, "Yes, you are. I'm the one who delivered you; I'm the one your mother trusted to care for you. You're part of me."

An incredulous look filled the boys face, "I can call you Father?"

"I'd be honoured," Daniel smiled hugging the boy tightly.

"I must leave you," Shifu whispered after a few minutes, "But I shall be back soon…Father."

"Take care of yourself," Daniel told his son as the child became light.

"What do you remember most of mother?" Shifu asked.

"Unfortunately how she died," Daniel sighed.

"Then I have a gift for you," Shifu reached out and touched Daniel's forehead before disappearing into the night.

x

Jack knew Daniel would be hiding out in his apartment tonight. Sam had been worried about their friend when he'd been a no-show for Janet's Christmas Eve get together so Jack had volunteered to come get him.

Knocking he waited for a few moments before letting himself in. He found Daniel standing staring out of the window.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Hey," Daniel replied without turning.

"You're being missed," Jack told him.

"I had some things to do," Daniel told him.

"Like?"

"Deciding on a new path," Daniel turned to his friend and gave him a genuine smile.

Jack felt an ice-cold fist grip his heart; he'd been waiting for this moment when Daniel decided to leave SG1 for his new path.

"I'm not leaving," Daniel assured him, "My motives for being there are changing."

"Meaning?"

"I was out for revenge," Daniel explained, "Losing her hurt so much that I wanted to make them suffer as much as I was. I wanted revenge for what they did to her. Sha're would be very disappointed in me. She didn't believe in that."

"What now?"

"Sha're wanted what was best for everyone," Daniel smiled as he thought back to his wife, "I'm going to start working for that."

Jack nodded, "Good."

Daniel picked up a small candle and sat it on the windowsill, "I was so focused on her death I forgot about her life, our life together. I won't anymore. I have to start living again but," he lit the small candle; "Every year on this day I'll remember her like this."

Jack looked around and found another candle and placed it beside Daniel's.

"For Charlie," Jack said softly, "So they can look after each other."

Daniel smiled touched by his friend's gesture, "We should get to Janet's."

As they left Jack turned back to see the two dancing flames and for a second he swore he heard laughter. A child's mixed with a woman's filled the air around him and Jack smiled.


End file.
